


Yeah I’ve met Jared (of course I’ve met Jared)

by LlanternGhost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Internalized Homophobia, Jared likes Pokemon, Kinda, M/M, as of now that is, im sorry Jared, its Jared ok, not really - Freeform, that is his only personality trait, ”your new boyfriend” by Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlanternGhost/pseuds/LlanternGhost
Summary: Jared is beautiful, in a soft, kind way. It’s easy for anyone to see why She chose him. Wilbur wants to hate him- but he can’t. Not when he finds himself drifting off thinking about what it would feel like to kiss those soft lips when he’s supposed to be thinking about Her. Not when he smiles that sunshine- smile and Wilbur’s heart skips a beat.Your new boyfriend but make it gay, basically
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Jared
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	Yeah I’ve met Jared (of course I’ve met Jared)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Those people who replied to that one comment](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Those+people+who+replied+to+that+one+comment).



> So I really wanted to write something longer but I’ve got terrible writers block. This was the only thing I wrote that I actually liked, so, yeah. I have no idea where this is going. If you have any suggestions, please leave a comment (it would make my day)

Jared smiles and Wilbur wants to throw up (or throw Jared out of a window)

Jared is beautiful, in a soft, kind way. It’s easy for anyone to see why She chose him. Wilbur wants to hate him- but he can’t. Not when he finds himself drifting off thinking about what it would feel like to kiss those soft lips when he’s supposed to be thinking about Her. Not when he smiles that sunshine- smile and Wilbur’s heart skips a beat.

When he steps back, and realises just how much he really loves Jared, it feels like a punch in the gut. He doesn’t really know how he’s managed to skip straight over sexuality crisis and dive into feelings. He still loves Her, how could he not- just, not like that, not anymore. And, he realised, She loves him too. It feels like some great burden had been lifted off his shoulders and Wilbur can’t help but wonder when his love for Her had become a burden.

But his predicament still remains. Because She loves Jared and Jared loves Her.

There’s a distant pounding in his ears whenever they talk, but Wilbur smiles through it, listening to Jared ramble on about his new Pokemon. He doesn’t notice Jared’s eyes linger on him just a little too long.

* * *

When she and Jared break up it feels too understated, too casual, for the earth shattering event that it is, or so it seems to Jared.

“Uh, Jared?” He turns to look at her, smiling slightly. She won’t meet his eye.

“I know you’re in love with Wilbur.”

Jared freezes as ice-cold panic sets in. He can only stare at her wide eyed. She smiles, but it’s a bitter grimace.

“I don’t mind. I don’t think I was ever really in love with you.”

Jared wants to deny it, beg her to believe him, but he is frozen.

“I just wish you were honest with me.” It comes out harshly, but her voice is quiet. She leaves.

And Jared is scared. He’s scared of falling to deep (for he has fallen) he’s scared of Wilbur’s smile, his voice, his eyes. He’s scared of his mother’s cruel hands and crueler words and the hatred that twists deep inside his heart and threatens to choke him.

* * *

He calls Wilbur. Even though he knows he shouldn’t

“Jared?”

“Can we talk?”

Wilbur must notice the broken desperation in his voice, because he doesn’t question him. He falls asleep on call. Wilbur says he doesn’t mind.

Wilbur smiles and Jared wants to throw up (or throw Wilbur out of a window)

Wilbur is beautiful, in a soft, kind way. It’s easy for anyone to see why she chose him. Jared wants to hate him- but he can’t. Not when he finds himself drifting off thinking about what it would feel like to kiss those soft lips when he’s supposed to be thinking about her. Not when he smiles that sunshine- smile and Jared’s heart skips a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you have any suggestions for anything in this fic, pls comment, I have no idea what to write.


End file.
